Break's birthday
by clockmakersassistant
Summary: I know it's nowhere near Break's birthday, but whatever. Enjoy. Just gonna rate it T because things are implied, but not really said.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pandora Hearts!

**WARNING: **BoyxBoy; Non-detailed yaoi; Read at own risk

Oz: Break.

Break: Yes?

Oz: Since your birthday's tomorrow, what do you want?

Break: I was planning on ignoring my birthday like every year.

Oz: You can't be like that.

Break: Fine. I'll take a strawberry cake with strawberry icing.

Gilbert: Don't you have that every day?

Break: Not one with happy birthday written on it.

Gilbert: I didn't even know your birthday was tomorrow.

Break: You… didn't?

Gilbert: No.

Oz: How didn't you know?

Gilbert: I've never paid that much attention to him.

Break: Oh. That doesn't matter. A cake is all I need.

Gone

Oz: You really don't know when Break's birthday is?

Gilbert: No. I knew ten years ago because Sharon asked him about his birthday, but I didn't care since he didn't want anything.

Oz: I'm not surprised.

Gilbert pulls out a cigarette.

Gilbert: I'll be outside.

Garden…

Break: I thought I told you to quit smoking.

Gilbert: You did.

Break: Why are you still smoking?

Gilbert: Because I don't have to listen to you.

Break: What is your issue?

Gilbert: What are you talking about?

Break: I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend so you could be an ass to me.

Gilbert: Does that mean I can be an ass to you if I'm not your boyfriend?

Break: What are you getting at?

Gilbert: Maybe I no longer want to be your boyfriend.

Walk away

Break: What? I can't let him get to me. He probably thought this was a joke the entire time, anyways.

Break pushes his sadness away and walks inside.

Next day…

Break looks at a giant cake.

Break: This is the most amazing cake in the world.

Oz: Gil told me you never celebrate your birthday, so I wanted to make you something to make up for it.

Break: This is a good way to make up for it.

Oz: And it's all strawberry.

Sharon: I will cut you a piece so you don't go overboard.

Alice: What does strawberry taste like?

Sharon: It's sweet. You wouldn't like it.

Alice: Okay.

Break: Speaking of not liking sweet, where is Raven?

Sharon: I don't know. I haven't seen him all-day.

Oz: The last time I saw him was when he walked outside to smoke yesterday.

Break: That must be why the atmosphere is so happy.

Oz: I guess his present to you was removing the cloud of doom and misery from the room.

Laughter

Break: *In head* I wonder where he went. I'm worried.

Sharon: Here is your giant slice of cake.

Break: It looks delicious. Thank you.

Break quickly eats all the food he's given.

Break: I think I will retire to my room. That was a lot of food even for me. Thank you all for the delicious cake.

Gone

Sharon: Did Break seem off to you?

Oz: Just a little.

Break's room…

Break: Why is it so dark in here? Oh well. It's only fitting for my mood.

Six candles are randomly lit.

Gilbert: Happy birthday, Break.

Gilbert was sitting on Break's bed covered head to toe in strawberry icing and had a big bow on his head.

Gilbert: Please play with your present.

Break was frozen in place.

Gilbert: Is something wrong?

Not knowing what to say, Break pounced on Gilbert.

Break: I'm speechless.

One hour later…

It had taken a long time for Break to thoroughly lick every speck of icing off Gilbert.

Break: I thought you were angry with me.

Gilbert: I was faking. I wanted to trick you so this would be better.

Break: It worked. Don't do it again.

Gilbert: Why?

Break: It worried me too much. I don't like that.

Gilbert: Got it. Do you think anyone heard us?

Break: You're not a screamer. I know no one heard us.

Gilbert: Good. No one needs to find out just yet.

Break: You're right about that. Thank you for the birthday present.

Gilbert: You're welcome.

Break: How'd you get your mouth to taste like only strawberry and not tobacco?

Gilbert: I didn't smoke anything after I saw you yesterday, brushed my teeth with strawberry toothpaste, used strawberry mouthwash, and ate two gallons of strawberry ice cream and twenty-six strawberries. My stomach still hurts from all of it.

Break: I appreciate what you did.

Gilbert: I'd hope so.

Gilbert laid his head on Break's chest.

Gilbert: I'm going to sleep. Happy birthday, Break.

Break: Thank you.

FIN

**A/N: **I was going to make this more detailed, but I was too lazy. I may redo this someday.


End file.
